All Star
by OvertheHedgeFan06
Summary: RJ Raccoon, a high school student, is the captain of the school’s soccer team, who really wants to win the trophy at the soccer tournament. Finally, after years of trying, they win! Warning: there is a sex scene in chapter 2. Read at your own risk.
1. Introduction

**Note: If anything that I write in this book is real, I am sorry. I just though it was fictitious.**

**Introduction**

Hi, I am RJ Raccoon. I am a junior at Westchester High and am Captain of the Blue Jays Soccer team. I am 16 years old, wear braces and am 95 pounds. I am the second skinniest raccoon on the team, besides my friend, Jason, who is 85 pounds.

Some say that he is anorexic, but they are all just guessing. If they were concerned about him being anorexic, they would not be gossiping about him and teasing him the way they do. I do not tease Jason because he is my friend and I like him.

There are eighteen members, including me, on the Blue Jays team. Some say that is puny, but compared to the Robins, who have twenty-two members, I just let them talk. I do not think that the Blue Jays are any smarter than the Robins because there are four members less.

At first, I thought the four who quit were wimps, but now I do not blame them. The Robins are tough to beat, but with teamwork, noting is impossible.

Then, there are the cheerleaders, Britney, Kristen, May-Lee, Jessica, Monica, and Julia.

Britney is the leader 0f the cheerleading squad. She can be tough to handle at times, but she really has the moves, and not just on the dance floor.

Kristen, one of Britney's pals, can talk your ears off. She thinks that she is smarter than Britney and Britney hates that.

May-Lee is Japanese and likes tofu, karate, boyfriends and sex, cheerleading and acting hot on the dance floor. She sometimes talks in Japanese just to confuse people.

Jessica is the roughest of the six girls. She is gothic and likes to tell her mind, even if it means kicking your gust out in front of everyone. She likes gothic and punk music and sometimes listens to it without headphones during lunch.

Monica is just jealous that I am in love with Britney and will do anything to try to turn me on. She knows that I will only have sex with Britney and that makes her mad.

Then, there is Julia; oh, she is a real bugger. She likes to draw pictures of what she thinks I look like naked and sends them out to all of the cheerleaders by way of e-mails.

I ignore her just as I do Monica. It is easy to ignore people you hate when you have had practice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Game**

"Common team, let's go out there and beat the Robins fair and square." Coach Joe said as he did every time we played against the Robins, and lost.

"Aw, do we have to Coach? We never win and I think that the Robins are beginning to hate us." Blaine whined.

"Common Blaine, where is your team spirit?" Coach Joe said.

"Yeah Blaine, you do this every time we go out to play against the Robins. It is beginning to get really boring." Brad said.

"I did not ask you for your opinion." Blaine said.

RJ stood up, untwisted his shorts, and then said, "Common guys, settle down. Now is not the time to be arguing and fighting ten minuets before the game. Learn to control yourselves. Being a wimp only affects you and stresses you out; it does not bother the Robins. Now, let's get out there and try to win for once. We will never make it to the soccer tournament next month if we do not."

Chase glared at RJ and then said, "RJ, I think that your headgear is fastened on too tight. Would you please loosen it a bit and then repeat what you were saying?"

"Are you finished now?" RJ asked Chase who said, "No, metal mouth."

"Quiet you two, quit being mean." Coach Joe said as he blew his whistle. We have eight minuets before the game, so let's calm down."

Suddenly, the cheerleaders strutted into the room and then, as she was walking, Monica gave RJ a seductive smile and then said as she winked, "See you later hottie."

RJ, who was ignoring Monica's demeaning actions, pretended to hold a conversation with Blaine, who gave RJ a strange look as he slowly scooted over towards Ken, who sat fidgeting with his fingers in his lap, worrying about the game.

RJ looked up just as Coach Joe scolded the cheerleaders for entering the men's locker room.

All five of the members sitting in the front row, including RJ, snickered as she cheerleaders left the room.

"No one tells me what to do." Jessica said quietly.

"I heard that Jessica." Coach Joe said to Jessica, who did everything except stick her middle finger out at him.

"I know that life is rough, but that is reality. Get used to it or blow it out your ears." Coach Joe said to Jessica who said, "Joe, did I forget to mention that I am already blowing steam out my ears? It happens every time I am around you."

"Please leave Jessica." Coach Joe said to Jessica and the rest of the cheerleaders as the left the room.

After the girls left the room, all the boys busted out laughing. No one could stop laughing until Coach Joe told them that the game started in two minuets. That quieted them down.

With that, they all stood up, walked over towards their lockers and then began to get ready for the game.

RJ opened his locker up and then stared at himself sideways in the mirror.

"Man, is it just me, or are these shorts just tight?"

"I think it is just you. Did you know that you are the second endowed raccoon on the team?"

"Yeah, I come in second on everything. Who is the first?"

Travis is. That is only because he is fat. Only recently did he gain thirty and a -half pounds and have to become a goalie. That is all he can do physically because of being overweight."

"Oh, I feel so sorry for him. I know being super endowed can be a real bother." RJ said.

Suddenly, the third guy down from RJ wanted to change his shorts before the game, so he pulled them down and everyone gasped and blushed when they found out that he was not wearing underwear.

"Dude, cover up. The whole purpose Mom buys underwear for us is to wear it, not go without it. Thank God you are not endowed, too much." RJ said, blushing.

"Sorry guys. I had surgery Friday, so I am still a bit sore. That is why I do not have them on."

Everyone gasped.

"No more sex, poor dude." Ken said.

"It's not like I would have had it anyway. Sex could break my bones because they are fragile because of all the moving around. Oh, do not worry; I was born with the disease that made my bones that way."

"How do you play soccer without breaking your bones?" Ken asked.

"I take pills and pray a lot."

"Oh, I am sorry." Blaine said.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Coach Joe yelled, Game time. Get your team spirit ad let's try to win this game today."

"Oh, here we go for nothing." RJ said shaking his head and sighing as he walked out to the soccer field with the rest of the boys.

A few seconds after RJ and the rest of the Blue Jays team were on the field, Ken said that he could see the Robins marching up into sight, and he was right!

The Robins came marching into the filed in two lines of eleven in their red and white uniforms with green arm and leg warmers and leather mini-jackets.

Feeling puny compared to the Robins, RJ pulled his blue jeans mini-jacket together so no one could see that he was from the Blue Jays.

Jason, RJ's best friend, did the same thing. He did not know why, but if RJ did it, there had to be a reason why.

Suddenly, the captain of the Robins team walked up to RJ and then said with a smug look on his face and both hands on his hips, "We're going to bust your puny buts today and prove that Robins are better than Blue Jays. And this time, we are not going to be so nice."

"And if we win?" RJ responded back saying.

"Me and my team will make sure that you and your wimpy, so called team members don't win the tournament next month."

"You know what?" RJ said. "You play on your team and I'll play on mine, and whoever wins today will take home gold next month."

"Deal, but we are still wining the gold next month."

The captain of the Robins team turned away and walked towards his team that was on the other side of the field.

"Did you tell them who was boss, Chad?" one of the guys asked Chad, who said, "Yes and we made a deal. Whoever wins today takes home the gold trophy next month at the tournament."

"Good deal." said Max.

Suddenly, the whistle sounded, in which meant that the game had officially begun. RJ took a deep breath, and then both and then both the Blue Jays and the Robins took the field.

RJ glared at Chad, who glared back.

The battle of who was taking home gold next month at the tournament was officially on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Loser's weepers, Winner's gold-keepers**

Note: sex scene in this chapter. Read on your own risk.

Coach Joe blew the whistle, then Coach O' Riley from the Robins blew his whistle, and then all the team members from both of the teams began to fight over the soccer ball.

RJ kicked the ball to Ken, who kicked the ball to Travis, who breathed his inhaler and then panicked as the ball went soaring towards him and the net.

"GOAL!" Coach Joe yelled.

"RRRRRRRR!" Coach O' Riley growled.

"Work harder boys." He said. "We take home gold this year."

"Yes! Just two more goals and the Blue Jays win!" RJ thought.

Suddenly, Melvin from the Robins team made a goal for the Robins and the audience booed.

RJ felt anger boil up inside of him. He ran straight towards Melvin, kicked the ball to George, who kicked it towards the net, in which did not make it, the Robins stole it.

"GOAL!" O' Riley yelled cheerfully.

The audience booed at the Robins while the Robins cheered about making a goal for their team.

Now RJ was really furious. He kicked the ball towards Thomas, who kicked the ball towards Bill, who almost made a goal, but Louie from the Robins stole it, winning the game.

RJ, now mad and sad at the same time, just stood there, shocked that the Robins had won the game. He blinked hard to keep from crying, but the tears of frustration just flowed.

He stared straight ahead as he ran towards the school and towards the men's wash room to wash up.

He ran to his locker, grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and then, after turning on the water, got undressed and stood in the steaming hot water, leaving his skin to blister.

His heart pounded vigorously as he washed his hair and then washed off.

He wanted so badly to win the game. Now taking home the gold trophy next month was only a dream.

He turned off the water, got dressed, and then planned on going home.

He didn't know that Britney was waiting for him in the men's locker room.

When he saw her, he wanted to run away. He did not have the heart to tell her that the Blue Jays didn't win the game.

He did not know that she already knew.

Suddenly, Britney saw RJ, and then looked up at him with a concerned expression on her face. She ran towards him and then in said in a calm, soothing, quiet voice said, "I'm sorry that the Blue Jays did not win the game. I know how important taking home the gold trophy next month at the tournament is to you."

"You don't know. No one does." RJ said, crying.

"Shhhh, the game is over with. None of it matters now. Come home with me tonight and we can relive your tension together. No pain is worth dealing with alone. By the way your voice sounds when you speak, you are bleeding inside. I can help you. My body can cure you and stop your pain in your heart, but you have to come home with me to be cured."

"No one can cure me, no one." RJ sobbed.

"Yes I can, let me show you." Britney said, trying to calm RJ down.

Britney pulled RJ closer where their bottoms touched, put his arms around her waist, put one hand behind his head and then, with her other hand, pulled his head close for a kiss.

She inserted her tongue into his mouth and then licked to roof of his mouth, leaving RJ to lick her lips.

Soon, they were moaning and groaning as they kissed.

Suddenly, RJ stopped for a moment and then said, "I feel strange."

"You are healing, your heart is healing." Britney said.

"Is that good?" RJ asked.

"Yes, it is." Britney responded back saying.

RJ smiled at Britney as he looked down at his bottom.

"Go ahead RJ. This is part of your healing process." Britney said.

RJ unzipped his jeans, exposing his member to Britney, who lifted her mini skirt up slightly, and then spreaded her legs as far apart as she could, and then watched as RJ's fully erect member made its way up her birth canal.

At first, it felt strange, but as it went farther and farther up her birth canal and to her cervix, it began to feel not as strange.

RJ pushed harder and harder up into her vagina, leaving Britney to moan and groan.

Soon, after thirty minuets, RJ removed his member from Britney who put her skirt down.

Afterwards, RJ zipped his jeans back up, and then looked at Britney, who said, "So, how do you feel?"

"I feel better. I feel that I have more confidence to work harder and win that gold next month at the tournament."

"Way to go! Go tell the guys!" Britney said, congratulating RJ.

RJ smiled and then said, "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Britney responded back saying.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Practice makes perfect**

The next day at school, RJ told the guys his plan to win the gold trophy next month at the soccer tournament.

"Since we have to be at school by 8:00, if we get up at 5:00 each day ad practice till' 8:00, we can get enough practice in to beat the Robins at the soccer tournament and win the gold trophy. It is foolproof. What do you guys say? Are you all with me?"

All the guys looked at each other and then said, "Yes, we are with you."

"Great! After school, meet me outside in the soccer field in your uniforms and then I will tell you the rest of the plan."

After school, RJ and the rest of the Blue Jays met out at the soccer field in their uniforms just like RJ had said.

"Ok guys, here is the plan. Let's get into two groups of nine. One team will be the Robins and the other team will be the Blue Jays. I will be coaching so the Blue Jays will only have eight members instead of nine."

So, Team 1 went to one side of the field, and then Team 2 went to the other side.

RJ threw the ball down in the center of the field and then the game began.

Brian, who played on the Blue Jays team, kicked the soccer ball towards Ken, who swerved around Bill who was on the Robins team, and then Bill kicked the ball into the Robins net, scoring a goal for the Robins.

"Goal for Team 2, huddle." RJ said.

Every one stopped and then listened as RJ spoke.

"Guys, don't let the Robins win, we're supposed to win, not them."

But it is so hard to make your friends your enemies." Kale said.

"I know." RJ said. "But make your friends your enemies just this once. This is the only way that we can practice."

"Oh, okay. Let's play the game right." Kale said.

The two teams got back on their own sides of the field and then the game began again.

Kale from the Blue Jays side kicked the ball towards Jason, who swerved and missed Jordan from the Robins team and kicked the ball into the Blue Jays net.

"Goal for Team 1." RJ boomed excitedly.

His plan looked like it was going to work. His dream of winning the gold trophy looked as if it would come true after all.

But he did not give too much hope. Things could be different next month.

Kale kicked the ball to Blaine, who swerved and missed Jordan from the Robins team and won the game.

"GOAL FOR TEAM 1. TEAM 1 WINS!" RJ yelled excitedly.

Good job guys. Keep up the good practice. At the rate we're going, we'll be winning gold for sure!"

Everyone cheered and then left for home.

The next day at 5:00 was very entertaining.

The Blue Jays were letting the Robins win!

"No, no, no. We are not supposed to let the Robins win. We are supposed to win, not them." RJ said.

"It is too early. I am still sleepy." Kale said.

"Me too, I agree. Usually, I am still asleep, waiting for my alarm clock to go off." Brian said.

RJ took a deep breath and then said, "Common guys, we can do this. I know that you all are tired, but this is important. If we do not practice, there is no way that we will win the tournament next month."

"Yeah!" All the guys cheered together, starting to wake-up.

"Let's practice and win that trophy!" Kale and Rodger said, giving each other a high-five.

RJ dropped the soccer ball, blew his whistle and then the game started.

Rodger from the Blue Jays kicked the ball towards Jason, who swerved and missed Kale from the Robins and made a goal.

"Goal for Team 1!" RJ yelled excitedly.

Everyone cheered and then went back to the game.

The game continued till' the Blue Jays won. Everyone celebrated.

Soon, it was 8:00. School started and everyone took the bus to school.

Today after school was real practice with Coach Joe. Now was the time to show Coach Joe what they had been practicing the past two days.

Before the game, RJ huddled with all the team members and rehearsed what they were practicing the past two days.

"Team 1 is supposed to be the Blue Jays and Team 2 is supposed to be the Robins." RJ explained to Coach Joe, who looked interested in what RJ was saying and how he was coaching.

Coach Joe sat and watched as the Blue Jays won the game against the Robins.

"Very impressing. So all of you have been practicing like this for the past two days so far?" Coach Joe asked RJ, who said, "Yes sir, we have. We are all determined to win the trophy next month at the tournament."

"And at the rate all of you are going, it looks like we are going to be taking home the gold trophy this year." Coach Joe said excitedly.

Everyone cheered and then to celebrate, Coach Joe treated everyone out to ice cream.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Winning the trophy**

(One month later at the tournament)

"The stadium is so much larger than the soccer field back at the high school." RJ said.

"You are right. But change is good. If it weren't for change, no one would find new interests." Coach Joe said.

RJ took a deep breath, swallowed hard and then said, "Coach Joe, do you think we will win gold?"

"You should. You and your friends have been practicing all month for today. If you don't win, I would be very surprised." Coach Joe said.

"Hey, at least they have neat uniforms for us to wear at the tournament. I am glad of that!" Kale said happily.

"You are right. The gold and blue go very well together." RJ said, agreeing about what Kale had said.

Suddenly, Chad, the captain from the Robins team, walked up to RJ and then said, "So wimp, you think that you and your so called team can beat me and my team in the tournament this year hu? Well fat chance that will ever happen. We are naturally good and your team is not. Uniforms don't make you smart RJ." Chad said.

"You know what, Chad? Me and my team have been practicing all month long for today and we came to win, and to win we will. Have a problem with that Chad?" RJ responded.

Chad glared at RJ and then said, "We're taking home gold this year, so don't try to win because we are." Chad walked back over to where the Robins were waiting for him and then began to talk to the other team members about how better the Robins were compared to the Blue Jays and how juvenile the Blue Jays were compared to them.

RJ took a deep breath, swallowed hard and then said, "This is it. This is what we were practicing hard for. Now let's go out there and tell the Robins who is boss."

Travis puffed on his inhaler while the others cheered.

Coach Joe stood on one side of the field, while Coach O' Riley stood on the other side of the field with the Robins, who prepared to kick the Blue Jays buts.

The two coaches blew their whistles and then the tournament began.

Jordan from the Blue Jays team kicked the ball towards RJ, who ran across the field passing all the Robins in the process.

He kicked the ball into the Blue Jays net, scoring a goal for the Blue Jays.

The audience cheered for joy, while the Robins began to get angry.

"Those Blue Jays are so dead." Max, from the Robins team said, enraged.

"Don't worry Max. We will win the trophy." Coach O' Riley said to Max to calm him down so he could concentrate on the game.

Ken kicked the ball towards Brian, who ran across the field, kicking the ball and passing all the Robins who did every thing they could to steal the ball.

But Brian was smarter than that.

He kicked the ball to Joey, who kicked the ball into the Blue Jays net, scoring a goal for the Blue Jays.

The audience cheered again.

RJ wiped sweat from his forehead and then kicked the ball to Brian, who kicked the ball to Joey, who kicked the ball in front of Bill, from the Robins team, missing the ball and leaving the Robins to get a goal.

The audience booed and RJ's stomach churned.

The Robins were not going to make him lose the tournament. Not this year.

RJ kicked the ball towards Joey, who kicked the ball towards Casey, who continued to kick the ball till' it landed in the Blue Jays net, scoring goals for the Blue Jays, pushing further and further towards winning.

The Robins were now furious that the Blue Jays were winning and they weren't.

"Coach, they are winning and we are loosing. Do something. I want to take gold home again this year." Chad said.

Coach O' Riley put his hand on Chad's shoulder and then said, "Do your best Chad, and always remember, the Robins never lose any game."

Chad joined the rest of the Robins on the field and then watched as the Blue Jays were making the goals left and right, and leaving them to lose.

"Coach?" David said, worried.

"Don't worry David, we will win." Coach O' Riley said, trying to calm David down.

David joined the rest of the Robins and then watched as the Bleu Jays continued to win.

Thirty minuets later, a voice was heard over the speakers saying, "The Blue Jays won, the Robins lost. The Blue Jays take home gold!" The audience cheered along with the Blue Jays as the Robins cursed and threw spit balls at them.

RJ hugged the gold trophy in his arms and smiled. The Blue Jays had finally won the trophy and became a hero.

After the tournament, to celebrate winning the gold trophy and first place, Coach Joe treated the Blue Jays to a pizza and ice cream party.

The party went great.

But the best part was winning the tournament. And without teamwork and lots of practice, winning the gold trophy would have never been possible.

**THE END**


	6. Interlude

**Interlude**

For winning the tournament, the Blue Jays were awarded $2,000 dollars to do with whatever they wanted.

The Robins were never the same after they lost.

Britney is pregnant and will be expecting in eight months. She hopes it is a girl.

RJ passed the driver's class and got a new blue truck, in which he used the $2, 000 dollars with that he earned from the tournament. He now drives his friends to school in it every day.

To help pay for the car, RJ made a deal with Coach Joe that he would mow his lawn for two years.


End file.
